


Suddenly blue

by strawberriesapples



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Gen, Yes I saw it in '2', and it could've worked, and yes I ship it, headcanons galore, it makes sense to me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: While waiting for his company, Peter saw something that disappointed him...





	Suddenly blue

I was sitting at a table at the back of the restaurant waiting for my date when I saw something that left me stunned, disappointed and sad.

Dana Barrett had just arrived at the restaurant… with someone.

We had broken up a few days ago. I thought Dana was looking for a father for her son and I really wasn’t ready for it.

We didn’t have an ugly fight or anything, but she said that if I couldn’t stand the fact that she had a child and that he was the first priority in her life, I’d better leave. I did.

No, I’m not selfish enough to think that I would have to be the first priority in her life... It turns out that Oscar would probably become one of mine, and I didn’t want to. If I haven’t had children so far, it’s because I’m not ready yet.

Don’t get me wrong, I love that little brat. He’s smart and he’s an angel. But he is not my son... I love Dana, but I can’t raise a child that is not mine.

In a jerk move, I suggested that she left Oscar with his father in Europe. She slapped me right in the face. Yeah, I deserved it. The asshole in me shows up when I don’t feel comfortable.

Anyway, I tried calling her to apologize, but I hung up the phone when I heard the first hello. She probably knew it was me.

I really thought it strange that Dana didn’t look for me again (she had done it before - but we ended up arguing, for some stupid reason). And I also found it odd that she was cool about the fact that I’d left once more – she usually ended up hating me.

But now I got it. She was probably already thinking about him.

Who knows, she might have even... been with him.

Dana was a sophisticated woman, born into a wealthy family. Her father was a known doctor, and her mother, a nurse. They had a practice and Dr. Barrett worked at two hospitals. Dana was one of the popular girls at school: she’d been a cheerleader, a volleyball player and class president. She was an excellent rider, she did ballet and she had piano and French lessons.  
She did Arts and English in college and had a major in journalism. She had some articles published in a local magazine, but decided to quit journalism when she was invited to perform at the Manhattan Philharmonic. Since her resume was great, she got a job at the museum too.

Anyway... Dana was an intelligent and refined woman, and I still don’t know how she fell for a swindler like me.

But now I’d totally lost all hope of her coming back to me one day.

She had found someone much better.

He also came from a wealthy family. His father had done lots of successful scientific research with his brothers; his mother was a university professor - she taught physics. The boy finished high school at age 14 and had a doctorate in astronomical physics at 21. He was a genius, and although he did not have much talent for personal relationships, he had his charm. I met him when I was in college, and though he was not much older than I was, he was already working there at the time. And even then, I noticed that women were always attracted by that serious expression and that large cranium.

He was also quite sophisticated, in his own way, and absurdly intelligent. And his taste was remarkably like hers.

The more I watched the two sitting at the table, idly chatting with smiles on their faces, the more I wondered how they had not noticed it before.

And the more I watched them, the more my heart broke in several pieces.

They were perfect for each other. And I had the anguishing certainty that I was losing the love of my life...

Sitting at the table with Dana, getting one of her delicious kisses...  
...was Egon Spengler, my best friend.


End file.
